Recordare
by accia1199
Summary: (Latin for Remember) There she was in front of him with no memories of what they shared. She would know someday the love they shared, she would feel someday their love again. Dramione


**AN: Written for the QFLC's Round 8**

 **Position - Chaser 1**

 **Team - Tornadoes**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) allegiance  
(dialogue) "Who cares? We could be dead in a couple of hours."  
(word) blush**

 **And Chaser 1 prompt was** ** _What happens to Muggleborns?_**

The battle was lost, but the war was still on. All the horcruxes, including the one in Harry had been destroyed but alas the snake faced psychopath still lived. He won the duel against Harry, and Harry only survived due to a last minute shielding spell which rendered him temporarily paralyzed. Ron got to him moments before another 'Avada Kedavra' was fired and they apparated in the nick of time.

Ofcourse post that chaos was ensured and curses were thrown left, right and center. The members of the light were overpowered and to survive they had to escape. Many went into hiding or took refuge in the muggle world, however those captured, specifically Muggleborns were being transported for further use.

Hermione was among the captured. In the midst of the battle she was hit with a 'Motum' curse which left her unable to move as her body was turned to smoke and taken to the Malfoy Manner for further decision. The only reason she wasn't dead yet was that Harry was still alive.

She would soon learn that her fellow Muggleborn classmates were going to be auctioned to the highest bidder. She would soon learn that she herself, was being held as a 'gift' for the Death Eater deemed 'most deserving' by Lord Almighty Snake Face.

As the curse wore of she regained control of her body, well whatever control one can get while being magically bound. There were multiple cuts on her body from a 'Sectumsempra' that was shot at her along with a bloody lip and a bruised rib. Her body was also sore thanks to the multiple 'Crucios 'that had been sent her way during and post the battle.

Hermione was slowly losing hope.

She longed for some sort of a release and she'd rather have died than be 'gifted' to a Death Eater.

She took in her surroundings. She was placed kneeled on the floor and next to her stood the Nose-less Freak-himself, Lord Fucking Voldemort. He had a strange look on his face, now was when he would announce who he was 'gifting' her to.

"Good evening my friends, we have achieved a great feat today and Potter's death is inevitable now."

"He may think I have weekend but alas here I stand, his head will soon be ours, but, meanwhile we have our own little trophy right now, Miss Hermione Granger," he pointed at Hermione and she openly scowled. _Trophy._

"Now, who wishes to possess this filth?"

A yell of "I" 's and "I do" s echoed in the room.

"Ahhhhh…," He hissed out, "Well, only one can."

"Draco, my boy, step forward."

A wave of shock rippled through the crowd and Hermione. _Draco_

A rigid body wrapped in an obsidian cloak stepped forward and bowed, "My lord."

"Hmmmm… What do you think for Ms Granger Draco," Voldemort said, caressing Hermione's face, an action to which, Hermione jerked her head backwards. Her efforts remained futile as her head was then shoved upwards and her eyes met the heartless gaze of the grey eyed Death Eater.

Her breath was caught in her throat. He looked empty. The scared prick of a boy she once knew had vanished. In his place now stood a ruthless, terrifying man who was staring right at her. She ofcourse scowled in return.

Hermione had spent so much time analyzing the change in her ex-classmate that she had missed the moment when Voldemort announced that she was now his property.

 _Granger._

The strong, ideal, golden girl was covered in bruises and a few patches of fresh blood was visible through her ripped clothes. Her hair was scattered due to the jerking around but still, his decision to form an allegiance with Potter was worth it. She still looked beautiful. His love, his mate, here in within the reach of these vile creatures. He would save her.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was being lifted to her feet and pushed towards Malfoy. He caught her a foot away from his chest and her eyes met his. In the back she heard Voldemort say, "She is yours to do as you please, you deserve it my boy."

Draco was being thanked because of the last minute spell he had created for Voldemort to use, the spell which had helped the 'Dark Lord' survive the last attack from Harry Potter. The spell created a repulsive shield which reflected any curse that hit it. Draco created the spell for Potter and had no intention of letting Voldemort use it however due to the concentration the making of the spell took, the shields in his mind dropped temporarily and Voldemort assumed the spell was for him and from there on forth Draco was his favourite follower. This worked both, with and against Draco. His mistake had costed them the battle, but it had also allowed them an insight. Draco now knew enough to kill Voldemort once and for all and with Potter and the rest of the light… Voldemort was going to die and die soon, but first Draco had to get Hermione to safety. She had already seen far too much.

Once he got her out of the manor he would return her, her memories.

The death eaters watched Malfoy drag Hermione out of the room and once they were out, he pulled her close and apparated them both to an abandoned building in muggle London.

Once they landed safely on their feet Hermione pushed herself of, of him and yelled, "What do you think you are doing, you monster!"

As she started to yell a rather colorful string of words, he whispered, "Recordare," the remembering spell.

And just like that, everything came back. Every moment they had spent together came back.

The moments before Voldemort's army had attacked she remembered him pulling her against him and kissing her, and when she asked, "What if someone sees?"

He replied, "Who cares? We could be dead in a couple of hours," and then kissed her senseless again. She remembered all the sweet nothings he had whispered to her in their moments of solitude. She remembered the first time she had ever seen him blush when she accidentally found out he had a pair of muggle boxers with pizza on them, she remembered everything.

"Ohh…" she whispered. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled promptly, "How dare you take those memories from me!"

A small smile graced his lips as he pulled her close, calming her down instantly. She huffed and said, "Never Again."

He small laugh escaped his lips after which he added seriously, "Not in my worst nightmare."

 **AN: Tthis is the worst stories I have ever written and I am SO SORRY for that. This particular theme turned my mind into quick sand and no idea survived. I AM SO SORRY**

 **I really hope I can do better next time and I apologize for any and all errors you find. Due to the last minute work I could only proofread this once.**


End file.
